We Could Always Get Married
by Loganswaghenderson
Summary: Eating a playful meal of chicken McNuggets, Carlos and James learn it's never too early to get married.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a trip to McDonalds by my friend and I! It's literally just filled with Jarlos Fluff and maybe a little smut next chapter ;) We'll see haha. There is a second part to this story, so be aware :)

Enjoy the story!

* * *

~20 Years Before~

"RAWR! RAWR! TAKE THAT YOU EVIL DINOSAUR" Carlos screamed at James as he then smashed his chicken nugget.

"CARLOS! That was my last chicken nugget! You know they're my favorite!" James then pouted at his best friend.

"Aww, sorry Jamie. Here! You can have one of my chicken nuggets!" Carlos then said happily fixing the frown upon James' face.

Carlos and James were enjoying a Friday afternoon lunch at McDonalds, stuffing down nuggets and friends while playing their infamous game of Chicken Dinosaurs. Suddenly bored now that all the food was gone and there was nothing to play with but his Power Rangers toy, Carlos jumped up and declared that he wanted to go play in the playhouse.

James being who he was at the age of five said, "dude, we're five now. We have to come to a point in our manhood where playing at a playhouse is not acceptable anymore. Plus, think of my hair and the germs!"

"I could care less about your hair and stop being a Logan!" Carlos said whilst grabbing James and practically dragging him to the play center.

"Fine," James pouted as he reluctantly went with Carlos.

Carlos led his best friend to the edge of the swirly slide, grinning before letting go of James's sweaty hand and tapping the top of his helmet twice.

"Ready to climb?" he asked James, whose mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"Carlos, that's not allowed! You have to use the stai-"James was cut off when Carlos scrambled up the neon yellow tube cackling in mischievous laughter. A muffled "oh yeah!" sounded from the middle of the slide and James couldn't help but breaking into a smile and climbing in on after him.

James never would have admitted this to anyone, but James would choose Carlos over Kendall and Logan any day. There was something about his goofy, helmet loving friend that he just couldn't explain yet. He knew Kendall would say the same for Logan though, so he never felt that bad about it.

"So here's the plan, we're in space fighting against evil robots who want to come and suck our blood then take ov-"

"Carlos, you do know that Robots don't suck blood, you're thinking about vampires, like count Dracula. Muahhahaha" said James cutting off Carlos who was now trying to reenact his best vampire voice and laugh while Carlos stared at him in disbelief.

"You know what James, if a robot wants to suck blood, who's stopping him? Don't judge the robot; you don't know anything about the robot!" Carlos now sternly said to James, a little tired of being shot down quite often. As James now felt a little bad about correcting Carlos he just let him continue.

"So as I was saying, these robots are going to come and they want to suck our blood and take over the world so we need to protect everyone and stop them. I'll be El Hombre del Flaming Space Rock Man and you can be Bandana Man!" Carlos said excitedly as he then tapped his helmet again twice before running off pretending to blast imaginary robots off with rocks.

James couldn't help but just stare at his friend for a second in admiration of how lucky he was to have met Carlos this year before going off pretending to wrap up the robots in his bandanas of death.

The two boys for the next thirty minutes went on roughly the same with them running around the play set blasting and throwing their pretend rocks and bandanas everywhere. McDonalds was filled with the laughter and yelling from the two boys who seemed to have an endless amount of energy.

At last the boys had figured that they have succeeded in saving the world and finally went to sit down, though, not before practically begging their mothers for a McFlurry who were skeptical if they needed to fuel the boys with even more energy.

Carlos went to go sit down in a secluded part of the McDonalds play set. To a five year old, it was quite magical, an arch opening up to a bench perfect for the two boys with extra space to play. It was perfectly secluded from everything so the two boys could sit there in private.

As they were sipping on their McFlurries in silence, Carlos then spoke up "you know Jamie, this would be the perfect place to get married. It's very peaceful but you also can play and everything!"

"Carlos, who would you get married to? Aren't we a little too young for all that mushy gushy stuff? Plus girls have cooties. "James said a little defensively not wanting his friend to get married.

"We could always get married! I mean we're the bestest of friends, it'd be the best idea ever. "Carlos then got down on one knee. "So James, will you marry me? I'll even let you have a sip of my Mcflurry, have some corndogs, and you can wear my helmet!"

"Oh Carlos, I'm flattered really, but are boys allowed to marry boys?"

"WHO CARES?" Carlos said while jumping on his seat. "If I want to marry my best friend, then I will!"

"Okay, sounds good to me! I'd rather marry you then some icky girl, but I don't know if I willing to share comby." James said finally agreeing with Carlos before pulling him into a hug.

Before James and Carlos were able to plan their 'marriage', their mothers came and told them it was time to go. The conversation was soon forgotten as the boys then bid their goodbyes and raced to their separate cars.

The whole conversation and agreement as a whole was forgotten and never brought up. None of the two boys had remembered the conversation in total, or did they?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review and tell me if you like it! :)

I'll be uploading the second part soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I literally didn't upload this for the longest time! Though, now on the 'supposedly' last day of earth, I will update it and finish it just for you guys :) Yayy! **

* * *

-Present Day time – 20 years later

James and Carlos had painstakingly taken time off from their busy careers in California for two weeks off to come and visit Minnesota. It was two years after Big Time Rush ended; James had busied himself in a solo career while Carlos went into acting.

Somewhere in-between the first time James and Carlos met at the playground when James dropped his comb in the mud and Carlos had saw and helped him clean it up to all the hard years of schooling, in mist of all their shenanigans all the way to Big Time Rush, they had finally found their feelings for one each other as so did Kendall and Logan.

James knew all along, that there was something special in his helmet loving, crazy Latino friend. It took him a while to realize it but once he did, he wasted no more time in getting Carlos. Who, fortunately, felt the same way.

Though now, James wanted to take the final step and make Carlos completely his. After seven years together, James was positive that Carlos was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Carlos was his lifelong best friend, lover, and the one who passed the porch test.

So 20 years later, James wanted to propose to Carlos in that spot where Carlos had proposed to him 20 years before. He wanted to do it nowhere else but McDonalds, in the magical space that the arch beheld. Where Carlos and James decided it was best to marry your best friend instead of girls that still possibly could have cooties. Though none of them said anything, that conversation has never been forgotten.

"Jamie, why are we going to McDonalds, don't you have an 'image' to keep up?" Carlos asked his boyfriend curiously, who was being very questionable with his choice of food at the moment.

"Well, I know how much a certain boyfriend of mine likes to eat here so I thought why the hell not." James smirked at Carlos knowing how much he would like this, "we can even get McFlurries and the new Transformers Happy Meal and eat it in the play place."

Carlos just stared at James in awe, he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. James always knew how to win over his heart and make him feel like the most loved person in the world in a matter of a minute.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Oh my, could we even play a game or two?" Carlos' voice rose in excitement, as he started to think of what game when it suddenly came to him. "You know the one where evil robots are attacking the world and trying to suck out blood? We haven't played that game in forever!"

James chuckled, "I'm glad that you still think robots can suck everyone's blood, but just for you, we can play." James smoothly replied.

So then the lovebirds went and got their Happy Meal and went to go sit in the play place. What Carlos didn't notice is that McDonalds was empty besides a worker or two, James had rented out the whole McDonalds just for his special purpose.

As the two finished their meal, Carlos then declared they would start playing their game. He took out his helmet, tapped it twice, and ran off. James just stared as Carlos ran off with his helmet, wondering where he had it as it wasn't their earlier.

The two now grown men had started playing their infamous game. Carlos still El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man and James being Bandana Man. The two, now 25, had memories upon memories flooding back to them as they started to play the game. It was almost like they were five again, except that they didn't fit quite too well in the kid's area.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Carlos! The robots have got me, come and save me b-b-before it's too late." James barely whispered, pretending that it truly was his final moments just so he could get a special saving from Carlos.

Carlos rushed over, but James, being the overdramatic person he is, choked out a gasp. "Carlitos, know I love you. These robots really sucked me out well and –"James got cut off as Carlos started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahaha, the robots sucked you well? Am I getting replaced? Haha!" Carlos could barely finish his sentence as he wheezed with laughter, clutching his stomach and throwing his head back in delight.

"Good to know you still have the mind of a 15 year old teenage boy. Though, for your information, I'm well." James pouted, as his boyfriend was still having a laugh attack.

"Oh Jamie, don't be that way! It was funny, I mean come on, robots sucking you off? I thought they only sucked blood!" Carlos panted through his hysterics. However, as soon as Carlos had gained control, he burst into giggles once more, this time with James joining in on the fun.

When the couple was done fooling around with James poor choice of words, they went to go sit down, not before getting their Mcflurries though. They had decided to go and drink their McFlurries in the arch, that one magical place. Not as magical for two 25 year olds, but still perfect in memory.

They sat down in silence finishing their drinks. Carlos and James didn't need to keep entertaining each other; just being in each other's presence was enough for the both of them. As they did finish their drinks, James decided to do what he had been planning for over a year now. To finish a conversation and action placed 20 years ago by Carlos.

"Carlos, I don't know if you remember, but 20 years ago, we had a special conversation that took place in this very spot. Do you remember?" James tentatively questioned, hope in his voice.

Carlos looked up to James with tears in his eyes. "Of course I remember, it's all I've thought about. I don't know how much we would've of done considering we were five, but that moment in itself was just perfect. I think from then on I can say you've always been the friend that's a little more special than the rest. "

James got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket, "Carlos, that's why we're here today, you've always been so special to me, and I can't go on in life without you by my side. You were there when I was six to help me look for Comby and when I was ten having the worst crisis of my life with not finding my lucky bandana, and when we were 16, you came with me to Los Angeles to start Big Time Rush. When I look into the future, the only thing I need to be happy is to be with you. I don't care about the fame or the money or the houses or the fans screaming my name, all I need is you. Every day that I look at you, you still manage to take my breath away. Your charisma and charm is the one and only, your innocence never ceases to faze me into silence. As long as you love me and I love you, we will be invincible. You've been my side since I was five, so why not forever? With that, will you do the honor of marrying me, Carlos Garcia?

Carlos stood there speechless, his eyes wet and shiny from tearing up, not able to mutter a single word as the emotions are just overcoming his ability to speak he latches onto James for the longest amount of time before being able to whisper with a bright smile, "it's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Review and tell me! Thanks :) Have a good day! **


End file.
